


Jaune's Not-So-Secret Secret

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha notices an increasing amount of strange bruises appearing on Jaune after he comes back from nights out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaune's Not-So-Secret Secret

    Jaune had just come back from a night at team CRDL’s room and he was exhausted. He would’ve just slept there that night, but he felt like some people might question it. Namely Pyrrha. It was bad enough that she would sometimes notice the bruises. But, he could normally play those off. Or, Pyrrha would just decide that she really didn't want to know. Either way, it’s nice that she never really pushes the subject.  
    Whenever he comes back they can slightly see the bruises on his neck. No one other than him and Cardin ever see the other ones. The bruises that litter his neck can be considered a small amount compared to the ones on his arms, stomach, thighs, and even his back sometimes. Almost all of them are dark hickies made by Cardin. Jaune always has to hide them, and he realized that it would be simpler to not let Cardin make them. But, he loved them. Whenever him and Cardin had sex, he couldn’t help himself from asking Cardin to make as many as possible. There were times, like tonight, when he wanted to see if Cardin could make his skin disappear from under all the hickies. And Cardin always delivered.  
    Tonight there was no one in the dorm room when Jaune got back, so he went to take a quick shower. The warm water felt nice, and he couldn’t help himself from taking a look in the mirror. While his back was free of hickies, there were still a few scratches on it. His front was covered in hickeys, as well as his upper arms, thighs, and neck. In fact, his neck had more than usual. It worried him some. But, his hoodie normally did a good job of hiding them.  
He exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. No one else was there, so he didn’t think it would matter if he got changed into his onesie in the bedroom. Then he’d be in bed and asleep before anyone got back. Sadly, he was wrong. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he stood shocked in only a towel, staring at his three teammates and giving them a good view of his chest which was taken over by hickeys.  
    “Jaune…?” Pyrrha stares at him, confused. “What- Are those… hickeys? All over you?” Pyrrha questioned him slowly.  
    “Uh- Um- I’m... “ Jaune looks behind him at the door leading to the bathroom, questioning whether or not he should just go back in there and hide till they leave. Or, just tell Pyrrha. He was leaning towards the former when Nora made up his mind for him.  
    “Yep!” She jumps up and down happily on her bed, “He’s been with Cardin for a while!”  
    Jaune blushes deeply and stares up at Nora with wide eyes. Pyrrha looks between Nora and Jaune in a state of shock. Ren just sighs as Nora giggles.  
   “Jaune? Cardin?” Pyrrha chooses to direct her confusion at Jaune, “She’s not serious, is she?” Jaune simply looks at the floor. “No.” Pyrrha turns back to Nora, her eyes wide, “Really?”  
    “Isn’t it adorable?” Nora stops jumping to look down at Pyrrha with a bright, happy smile.  
Jaune clears his throat before stammering, “Uh, yeah. I’m sorry- we were going to say something.” He’s looking down at the floor, so he can’t see Nora and Ren’s happiness for him or Pyrrha’s confusion morph into a small smile. “We’ve been seeing each other for a little while now.” Jaune rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment as Pyrrha walks over to him and gives him a hug.  
    “I'm so happy for you!”  
    “R-really?” Jaune stumbles over the word in surprise.  
    “Yeah. You two seemed to be dancing around each other for a while now. I was wondering when you'd finally get together.” Pyrrha looks to the side and whispers, mainly to herself, “I guess it happened sooner than I thought it would.”  
    Jaune pulls away from the hug with a smile and let's his hands stay on Pyrrha’s shoulders, “So I guess you've been wanting this to happen for a while, huh?”  
    “You can say that.” Ren says, causing Jaune to turn a confused smile his way. “Jaune, we've all wanted this to happen.”  
    “Okay then…” Jaune nervously chuckles, turning slightly pink as he lets his arms rest by his sides.  
    “Although,” Nora pipes up from the bed, returning to her jumping, “If he breaks your heart, I get to break his legs!”. Nora smiles widely at Jaune and he smiles back up at her.   
    “Okay.” Jaune rolls his eyes slightly, laughing at Nora's shenanigans, “If he ever breaks my heart, you can break his legs.”  
    “Yay!” Nora cheers, flopping down to lay in the bed with her arms spread out above her head. Jaune just stares at her for a moment with a happy grin on his face. He takes a moment to survey the rest of the room. Everyone seems to mirror his joy. Then Pyrrha breaks the moment by clearing her throat.  
    “Uh, Jaune.” Pyrrha blushes and looks slightly past Jaune, “You're still in the towel.”  
    “Huh?” Jaune’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and he looks down at himself. He is met with the multitude of hickeys on his skin and the towel still tied securely around his waist. His face goes red from embarrassment and he stutters an apology as he rushes to grab his onesie before heading back into the bathroom to change. Pyrrha smiles at the bathroom door when it slams closed behind Jaune. She can't help but have sentimental thoughts about how her ‘little boy’ is growing up so fast. With her hands on her hips, she lets out a happy sigh and goes to grab her bed stuff so she can await her turn for the bathroom.


End file.
